


Dobby's Will

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Death, Elves, Friendship, Gen, House Elves, Innocence, Inspired By Tumblr, Loss of Innocence, Male Friendship, Murder, Platonic Relationships, Platonic friendships, Sad, Sad Ending, Wakes & Funerals, Wills, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing A Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley find something.Oneshot/drabble





	Dobby's Will

It was a few years after everything had happened. Harry Potter had been engaged to his future wife Ginny; they'd moved in together, and they were happy, but there were still some things that couldn't be fixed with a kiss on the cheek and some nice words. With that being said, neither of them would've ever wanted it any different. It was a Tuesday when Harry got the call. He was surprised, but he showed up to the location with his best friend Ron, Ginny's brother, who had apparently also been called. Neither of them had any idea what was going on if they were going to be honest. But they were eager to find out. 

There was a will, like the kind someone wrote right before they died. When Harry saw the name on the paper, his heart almost stopped.  

It was addressed to  _Master and his Wheezy._

Dobby the house elf had left over two thousand socks to the two of them. The only possessions he had had were given with love. 

 


End file.
